


A New Tradition

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet to Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyThanksgiving Holiday Ficlet





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

David leaned against the door frame looking into the kitchen at his boyfriend who was adorably bouncing around from one task to another.

It was Thanksgiving, their first since moving into the new house in Blue Springs. Archie had come up with the idea to invite both their families over for the holiday instead of them spending most of the week hopping from airplane to airplane in order to make it to four different places. Of course, their families had been great about working out the different times to have dinner so they could share it with them, but it still got confusing and it was a lot of hassle for them; especially when Addison tired out so quickly. Usually by the time they made it to Vivian’s, she was cranky and just wanted to go home.

So they decided to go with that idea. Beth lived just a few minutes away, Vivian was making the trip from Tulsa, Stan and Vicki came in from Indiana the day before and were staying in a nearby hotel, and the Archuleta’s were flying in that day.

He and Archie had spent the day before cleaning, rearranging, and setting up extra tables in their thankfully spacious dining room.

That morning, David had got up early to dress two turkeys and get them into the roasters while Archie made a quick, last-minute trip to the grocery store. Now all that was left was to finish all the other food and then pick up Archie’s family from the airport in a little over an hour.

David sighed contentedly as he watched Archie. The love and adoration that he felt for the younger man sometimes caught him by surprise and he had to stop and let it sink in again. That what had happened when he was heading back into the kitchen after putting Addison down for a nap.

The sight of Archie moving around, cooking and singing happily to himself had made David stop in his tracks and just watch and be reminded that no, it wasn’t a dream. It was _real_ and _perfect_ and… Sometimes he lost his breath at the realization of just how real and perfect their life together was. It could be a little bit overwhelming at times.

“What are you doing?” Archie asked when he noticed David just standing there watching him.

“Oh,” David said, pushing away from the wall. “I was just admiring the scene.”

Archie grinned and pulled a glass pan from the cupboard. “You wanna make yourself useful then?”

“Not really. I kind of like watching you.”

“Well, you can watch me all you want while getting the sweet potatoes ready to go into the oven.” Archie smiled sweetly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

David took the dish from Archie and set it down on the island countertop next to the sweet potatoes that were already peeled and cut into chunks. He then spent the next several minutes preparing a dish of candied yams. When he was done, he hopped up on a stool with the bag of left over marshmallows. “Ok,” he said, tossing one of the sugary treats into his mouth. “That’s done. What else do you want me to do?”

Archie looked up from mixing the dressing. “Um, start peeling potatoes?”

“Archuleta, you’re killing me here.”

“Nah. You’ll live.”

“Why are we having mashed potatoes _and_ sweet potatoes anyway?”

“Because,” Archie replied. “Not everyone likes sweet potatoes.”

“Ah. Well, I guess that makes sense.”

“So…” Archie raise an eyebrow at David who was still sitting there snacking on marshmallows.

“Huh?”

“Are you going to start peeling?”

“Oh.” He put the bag down and got up from the stool to go into the pantry to get the potatoes. “Yeah.”

Archie only laughed and shook his head.

A little while later when everything was either keeping warm or cooking on the stovetop, David stepped behind Archie who was washing up a few pots and pans. He slipped his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

“Now what are you doing?” Archie asked, amused by his boyfriend’s actions.

“Mmm…” David replied, pressing his lips to Archie’s neck. “Nothing.”

Archie’s eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in how nice David’s mouth felt on his neck. “Nothing, huh?”

“Nope,” David grinned as he trailed his kisses along his neck and jaw.

Archie let the dish cloth he’d been using fall into the water along with the pot he’d been washing and reached for the towel lying on the countertop.

David smiled triumphantly when Archie turned around and threw his arms around his neck. As their lips collided hungrily, David pressed his body closer to the smaller man’s.

“Cook,” Archie whimpered between kisses as his body became trapped between David and the sink. “We… We should…”

“Should what, baby?” David asked as he began to lick along Archie’s jaw until he was close enough to nip at his earlobe.

“Um…” Archie replied. “Nothing. Just kiss me.”

David grinned and moved his mouth back to Archie’s, immediately sliding his tongue over his lips, seeking entrance.

Archie moaned in delight, opening his mouth to let him inside as his hands moved to his hair.

Several moments passed while they continued to kiss and David managed to work one leg between Archie’s and was just inching a hand up the front of his shirt when they both heard her clear her throat.

Archie startled and his face flushed immediately while David just turned his head to face her as he retracted his hand and Archie buried his face against his chest. “Uh… Mom… I… We… Don’t you knock?”

Beth shrugged at her son as she set a box containing pumpkin pies on the island. “I rang the doorbell.”

“Oh…”

“Where’s your daughter?”

“Um, she’s sleeping.” David didn’t miss the way his mother lifted a brow and gave him a look that he could only take as a scolding. He pulled back a bit, creating a little more space between himself and Archie. “Why are you here so early?”

“I thought I would stop by to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you boys have it all under control.” And with that said she left the kitchen, laughing softly to herself.

“Oh my gosh…” Archie whined and collapsed against David once again, making him laugh heartily, already over the embarrassment of having his mother catch them in such a position.

“Relax. It could have been worse.” He smirked when he felt Archie shaking his head. “Yeah. It could have been,” he said quietly. “I could have been on my knees with my mouth on you. Or even worse, you could’ve been on your knees with…” he snickered when Archie swatted him across the arm. “What?”

“Oh my gosh, I would have died!”

“Yeah, I think my mom would have too…” He glanced at his watch. “Oh crap. I need to go get your folks from the airport.”

“What!?” Archie nearly shrieked. “You can’t leave me here with your mom after that!”

“Sorry, babe. I can’t leave your family at the airport either.”

“I’ll go get them!”

David chuckled and shook his head. “Not a chance. If I stay here, I’m going to get my ass chewed out for nearly molesting you while Addie was in the house.”

“So, you’re throwing me to the dogs?”

David’s mouth dropped open. “Did you just call my mother a dog?”

“What? No! It was a figure…” He glared at David when he realized he was only messing with him.

“It will be ok, babe. She won’t say a word to you about it. I’ll see you in a little while. Love you,” he said before placing a chaste kiss on Archie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, I do not know anyone named/mentioned in this story.


End file.
